ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2017/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December 2017. December 1 Joanne World Tour: Amalie Arena The Amalie Arena in Tampa 12-1-17 2 Leaving The Amalie Arena in Tampa 001.jpg Recording Studio 12-1-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg December 3 Instagram :Music �� saves my soul. :Nothing like a blank canvas.���� 12-2-17 Instagram 001.jpg 12-2-17 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a hat by Manokhi and earrings by Lauren Klassen. Hannah Khymych 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 001.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 002.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 003.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 005.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 006.jpg 12-3-17 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Esteban Cortazar and a choker by Ambush Design. Joanne World Tour: Toyota Center Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 12-3-17 Backstage concert at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpg December 5 Joanne World Tour: Frank Erwin Center Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 001.jpg 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg December 7 Grocery store in LA 12-7-17 Leaving a grocery store in LA 001.jpg At her mansion in Malibu 12-7-17 At her mansion in Malibu 001.jpg December 8= Joanne World Tour: American Airlines Center December 9 Twitter :"We made it from #Dallas to #JoanneWorldTourOklahomaCity can’t wait to get out there and have some real fun with you tonight ! Paws up little monsters to another SOLD OUT SHOW! let me see your outfits!!!" 12-9-17 Twitter 002.jpg At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: Chesapeake Energy Arena December 10 Instagram 1.During times like this in the world I open my eyes and heart to the spiritual world and I swear I can see them. Hovering all around like angels to help us grieve tragedy. This was my window today. 2.#breakfast in #Oklahoma... cinnamon tea and bacon. YUM! 3.I peered out my window today in search of God, humbly awaiting his response to my prayers. I was so grateful for this window. It was magic, but real, and right in front of me. December 12 Twitter :"I’ve seen a lot of rumors on the internet that for “A Star Is Born” I’ll be billed as Stefani, but that’s not the case. It’s Lady Gaga, baby! ''" Joanne World Tour: Pepsi Center Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 12-12-17 Backstage concert at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears shoes by Manuel Couture. December 13 Instagram :"My favorite warm cozy jacket this season. @chenpengstudio #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #christmasgifts" 12-13-17 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Chen Peng. :"Wearing @chenpengstudio in Salt Lake City Utah! #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #christmasgifts having so much fun on the #joanneworldtour !!" 12-13-17 Instagram 002.jpg December 14 Joanne World Tour: Vivint Smart Home Arena December 15 Instagram #''In @garethpughstudio backstage at the #joanneworldtour Earrings @mariablackjewellery Future Graphic black and glossy eye periwinkle metallic with black liner. Hair shellacked on too wet cascading down metal turtleneck/hood in a stormy cloud after sunset blond. @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx Photography @alex.j.dolan #ladygaga #fashion #beauty #gaga #HausEditorials #hausofgaga'' #''Is it showtime yet Salt Lake City?'' #''When my mind begins to wander I spend it being creative with my friends. Much better place to put your dreams, in the room, instead of leaving them in your head.'' 12-14-17 Instagram 001.jpg|1 12-14-17 Instagram 002.jpg|2 12-14-17 Instagram 003.jpg|3 December 16 Instagram #''In Las Vegas where I’m so happy. Right in the heart of showbiz baby!'' #''Vegas baby in @edzgimnes !! I love this town ❤️'' #''Love this hat by @goorinbros only 24 of them! Hand-made! ❤️☃️❄️keeps me warm, color-coordinated and stylish!'' 12-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg|1 12-15-17 Instagram 002.jpg|2 12-15-17 Instagram 003.jpg|3 Joanne World Tour: T-Mobile Arena December 17 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas 12-17-17 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg December 18 Instagram There is no greater feeling knowing I can be a part of the kindness in the arena every night with all of you. #LittleMonsters #Joanne my album is about family, relationship, pain and triumph. Thank you for the beautiful North American tour where a city girl traveled out west with a new hat to wear, a new perspective on life. Cheers to tomorrow! Our last night at The Forum in Los Angeles. #joanneworldtour 12-17-17 Instagram 003.jpg Joanne World Tour: The Forum December 19 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 002.jpg 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Fleamadonna, sunglasses by Le Specs, and shoes by Francesco Russo. December 20 Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 12-20-17 Leaving Little Beach House Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg December 21 Recording Studio Bloodpop posted a picture of Gaga and him in the studio, rumoredly recording their new collaboration. 12-21-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg December 22 Gaga was seen along with her boyfriend Christian Carino leaving a few grocery stores in Malibu. December 23 Instagram :"��❤️Can’t wait to make some cookies for Santa." 12-23-17 Instagram 003.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion